I love You Is That Okay?
by jbisoffthechain
Summary: What happens when one brother likes his brothers best friend? Will the other brother get mad, or will everything turn out okay?
1. Chapter 1

"Dude Nick you suck" Erin said as her and her best friend Nick were playing a video game.

"I do not, you just got lucky today" he said as he through a pillow at her.

"Oh you did not just do that," Erin said standing up.

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it" Nick said sticking his tounge out like a little 4 year old.

"Oh its on now" Erin said as she chased him around the coffee table.

"Ahem" Kevin said as he walked into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"No, we were just goofing off as always" Erin stated.

"Kids" Kevin sighed.

"What? We are not kids thank you very much, and your still a kid yourself." Erin stated.

"Haha I know, I know. Now get back to your game" He said poiting at the tv.

Nick and Erin sat down and continued to play. Kevin just sat there watching.

_Gosh she is so beautiful. The way she smiles, and her eyes are just so gorgeous._ Kevin thought to himself as he sat there.

"Hey Erin, do you want to stay for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Jonas asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah sure" Erin replied.

"Yes, now dinner wont be so boring" Nick laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the dinner Denise. It was really good" Erin said as she helped clear the table.

"Anytime dear. you know you are always welcomed" Denise smiled.

"So, since its a weekend, wanna stay and watch movies?" Nick asked.

"Uhmm yeah sure that would be fine." Erin replied

"Joe, Kevin, you want to watch a movie with us?" Nick yelled at them from downstairs.

"Yeah sure" they both replied.

Joe and Kevin came downstairs and Joe picked out the movie. Erin went into the kitchen and poped some popcorn and when she came back she sat in between Nick and Kevin.

"What movie are we watching Joe?" Kevin asked

"Well, I wanted to watch a scary movie so I chose Stay Alive" he replied.

"Oh great, just another chance for you guys to scare the crap out of me" Erin said sarcastically.

"Well were are here to protect you." Nick laughed.

"Oh shut up" Erin said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

About an hour into the movie Erin fell asleep and some how her legs ended up on Nick's lap and her head on Kevin's. Nick and Kevin looked at each other and laughed. Well Nick laughed really hard, but Kevin's was a quiet yet nervous laugh. The movie was over and the boys needed to find away to wake Erin up.

"I have an idea," Joe said as he got up and walked over to the couch.

"And what might that be?" Nick asked.

"WET WILLY" he said as stuck his finger into his mouth and stuck it in Erins ear.

"Oh gross" Erin yelled as she jumped up.

"haha sorry, we just wanted to wake you up" Joe laughed.

"Yeah well thanks, you did" Erin said. "Well, Im going to go now, Ill see you guys tomorrow" she said as she gave them all hugs. 

"Bye" they all replied.

"Hey Joe" Kevin yelled as they walked up the stairs to their room.

"Yeah?" 

"I need to talk to you about something" Kevin said hesitantly.

"Okay, spill" Joe said sitting down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay what would you do if you liked your friend, well in this case your brother's best friend?" Kevin asked

"Dude you like Erin dont you?" Joe said.

"Yeah" Kevin said a little hesitantly.

"But dude she is 4 years-" Joe got cutt off by Kevin.

"Correction she is 3 1\2 years younger than me," Kevin said.

"You have thought about this alot havent you?" Joe laughed.

"Yeah and I know nothing will ever happen between us."

"Kevin, you never know until you try."

"Yeah, but she is Nick's best friend and you see how happy they are when they are with each other. I mean if he likes her then I dont want to make him mad by actually trying to see if anything could happen." Kevin said

"Do this, talk to Erin...get to know her better, start hanging out with her and then maybe something good will come out of it, you never know" Joe said.

"OKay. Im going to take your advice and if it doesnt work then I will hate you forever" Kevin said almost serious

"No you want" Joe said.

"I know" Kevin laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin got his cell phone out and called Erin.

"Hello?" Erin said. 

"Uhmm Hey Erin this is Kevin"

"Oh hey, I wasnt expecting you to call me" she laughed

"Oh." Kevin said a little dissaopinted.

"Oh no not like that Kevin. Im sorry. I just meant I thought it would be Nick calling" Erin explained.

"Its okay, I know your not used to me calling over here. But the reason I called, and your going to think that im stupid but. The reason I called was to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah that would be great Kevin."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. So how about lets say 5 and we can go get something to eat before."

"yeah sound great. Ill see you then" Erin said.

"Okay bye" Kevin said hanging up his phone. He layed down on his bed and looked up at the celeing smiling.

"Are you okay bro?" Joe asked as he walked in.

"Actaully I feel great." Kevin smiled.

"Oh really. And why is that?"

"Well I just called Erin and asked her if she wanted to go to the movies and she said yeah." Kevin said with a huge grin.

"Thats great...what about Nick." Joe asked.

"Well, I guess we will find out if anything _serious_ starts to happen between me and her." Kevin said.

"yeah I guess that would be best. Now if you excused me Im going back downstairs to play video games." Joe said walking out the room.

"okay" Kevin said.

He thought back to the conversation he and Joe had earlier about the age differece.

_She is only 15 1\2..she will be turning 16 next month...man if anything does happen I hope her parents will let her date me, I mean they have known me all my life so i guess they wont care...or at least I hope they wont._ he sighed at that thought and then went downstairs to join Joe in a video game.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kevin will you calm down." Joe said as he looked at his brother was shaking like crazy.

"Im just nervous okay. Cant a guy be nervous?" Kevin asked looking through his closet.

"I guess," Joe laughed

"How about this?" Kevin said as he held out a grey and blakc striped jacket/hoodie and a red t-shirt.

"Oh yes Kevin, you are going to look **hot** in that," Joe said laughing.

"Oh shut up," Kevin smiled.

Joe left the room and Kevin finished getting ready. He put on the shirt and the jacket with jeans and his nike's, then went to the bathroom to spike his hair. He looked at his watch and it said 4:45.

"Oh snap, I gotta go" he said as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

He drove over to Erin's house, more nervous than before. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps, he was hoping it wasnt her parents. To his relief it was Erin.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"I sure am," she smiled as they walked to the car.

Kevin, being the gentlemen that he is, walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Erin.

"Why thank you Kevin," Erin smiled.

"Your welcome," Kevin replied back.

On the way they both decided to eat at Applebes. Kevin liked that because it was somewhat romantic but yet laid back. 

"Table for two please" Kevin told the hostess at the front desk.

"Right this way please" the waiter said as he grabbed two menus and led them to the table.

Once again Kevin was a gentlemen and pulled Erins seat out for her.

"You are so sweet Kevin," she said.

"Thanks," Kevin blushed.

They had a good time at dinner and then it was time to go the movie.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Kevin asked as they were in the ticket line.

"Well, I really want to see Black Christmas, but I promised Nick that I would see it with him." She said.

"Oh okay then, if your in for a scary movie how about Blood and Chocolate?"

"Ohh, sounds great"

"Two tickets for Blood and Chocolate please" Kevin told the lady at the window.

"Kevin, I can pay for my own ticket." Erin said pulling out money.

"No, I got it." Kevin insisted.

Because they just ate, they both just got something to drink, even though they wanted popcorn. As they walked into the theater not very many people were in there. There was a father and son, a young married couple and a young teenage couple sitting in the back. Kevin and Erin sat in the middle. 

"AHH," Erin screamed as something really freaky happend.

She blushed when she noticed that Kevin was looking at her. He just smiled back at her and looked around the theater. His eyes fell directly to the two teenagers in the back. Of course they were making-out. Kevin started to tense up.

_Gosh I wish that was us. But what am I saying this is only the first date. Or do you even call this a date._ He turned back around and sighed. Erin screamed again causing him to jump and they both laughed it off. Kevin got comfortable in this seat and pulled the old "stretch" move and put his arm around Erin. Erin noticed what he was doing and just looked at him and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what about that movie?" Kevin laughed as they got into the car. 

"Pretty freaky if I must say so myself." Erin replied.

"I dont get scared easily and that was pretty scary" Kevin smiled.

"What are you talking about you dont get scared easily. You jumped when I screamed." Erin teased.

"I rest my case." Kevin said. "Where here" he said as they pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks Kevin, I had a really great time." Erin said and kissed him on the cheek.

Kevin started blushing and smiled and said "Yeah I had fun too," and watched Erin close the door and he drove off.

Erin ran up to her room right away to call Mer and Deejae.

"Hello is Deejae there?" she asked.

"Yes hold on," Deejae's mom said.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh I have some big news...but first we have to call Mer." Erin said.

"Okay, Ill call her on three way" Deejae said.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mer this is Erin and Deejae."

"Oh hey whats up?"

"Nothing really but Erin has something big to tell us." Deejae said. 

"Oh really, spill it now" Mer said.

"Okay, guess who I was just with."

"Who Nick? But your always with him." Deejae said.

"No it was Nick, it was..Kevin" Erin said happily

"WHAT?" Deejae and Mer screamed at the same time.

"You mean Kevin Jonas, the hottest senior ever" Mer said.

"Yes, that Kevin, Nick's brother. We went out to eat and then to the movies and he put his arm around me. I wonder why he asked me to go. I mean yeah we all know that I have the biggest crush on him, but Im sure that he doesnt like me back." Erin said.

"That is so awesome," Deejae said.

"Yeah I know, kind sad though because I thought you would always end up with Nick, but hey that means he is free now and I can have him," Mer joked. 

"Hey, now I didnt say that the thing with me and Kevin was leading to anything, and im still not sure about my feelings with Nick," Erin said with a sigh.

"Well why dont you two get together and talk about it and see what happens." Deejae suggested.

"I might do that, but yeah today was really wonderful, Kevin is so sweet."

"I bet he is," Mer laughed. "Well great my mom is yelling at me to get off the phone, I will talk to you guys later"

"Alright, Bye" Erin said.

"Bye" Deejae said.

"Okay so im gonna go figure out what im going to do I will see ya later" Erin said.

"Alright bye" Deejae said.

(meanwhile at Kevin's)

"So dude how did it go?" Joe asked his brother was he walked through the door.

"Pretty good if I must say so myself." Kevin smiled.

"What movie did you watch?" Joe asked.

"Blood and Chocolate, pretty freaky," Kevin laughed.

"Did you kiss her?" Joe asked.

"Joe, what the heck man, I dont know if you would even call it a date and no I didnt kiss her all I did was put my arm around her, jeez" Kevin said kinda angry.

"Calm down man, im sorry" Joe said.

"But she did kiss me on the cheek" Kevin said with an evil look in his eye.

"I dont know about you sometimes" Joe said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Kevin smiled and then walked to his room. His mind was on Erin, but also on Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Slight make-out scene..dont know if you want to call it that or not, dont know it if needs a warning or not but I will put this up here anyways**

Kevin had put off talking to Nick and so had Erin. But they had started to become closer as friends. Some friends from school were having a party and they were all going.

"Hey who is ready to play 7 minutes in heaven." A girl at the party shouted.

Everyone started yelling and running around and got into a big circle. Nick got paired with some random girl and Joe, luckily got paired with his girlfriend Jenna. It was Kevin's turn to spin and he was actually kind of nervous. But he took a deep breath and spun the bottle. It seemed like forever and then it finally stoped and he looked up to see who it had landed on. Erin. He sighed with relief because it was someone he knew and was comfortable around, but yet inside he was still nervous. Erin looked at him and smiled and then got up and walked over to the closet.

"Go on Kevin," Joe said giving him a wink.

Kevin just shrugged and went on.

"Well, at least im with someone I know." Erin said as Kevin closed the closet door.

"Yeah, at least neither of us ended up like Nick, poor him." Kevin siad.

"Yeah," Erin chuckled.

They just stood there staring at each other. And then without thinking Kevin put his hand on Erin's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. She froze there for a moment, her lips still on Kevins, chills going up her spine, but then she relaxed. She put her hands around Kevin's neck and kissed him back. She could feel Kevin smile as she did, and she felt his hands slide down to her waist. Kevin kissed her back lightly one last time before he broke the kiss.

"Erin, I am so sorry, I shouldnt of done that," Kevin said.

"No, no need to apologize." she smiled.

"What?" Kevin asked confused.

"Truth is, I have liked you for like ever. I didnt think that it would ever be possible because you are 3 1\2 years older than me."

"I have liked you for a long time to and I didnt think it would ever happen because you were always with Nick and I thought you liked him. And also the age difference scared me some too," Kevin stated.

"Well, now that we have opened up to each other," Erin laughed. "Whose to say that we cant try it now?"

"Are you seri-" Kevin was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Times up come on" someone yelled.

"Just a minute" Kevin yelled back. "Are you serious," he said looking at Erin. 

"I am, if you are" she smiled.

Kevin didnt know what to say so he just smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he opened the door. There was a couple of ohh's amnd ahh's when they walked out but they just ignored them.

"So how did it go?" Joe asked when Kevin sat down beside him.

"I'll tell you at home," Kevin smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Slight make-out scene..dont know if you want to call it that or not, dont know it if needs a warning or not but I will put this up here anyways**

Kevin had put off talking to Nick and so had Erin. But they had started to become closer as friends. Some friends from school were having a party and they were all going.

"Hey who is ready to play 7 minutes in heaven." A girl at the party shouted.

Everyone started yelling and running around and got into a big circle. Nick got paired with some random girl and Joe, luckily got paired with his girlfriend Jenna. It was Kevin's turn to spin and he was actually kind of nervous. But he took a deep breath and spun the bottle. It seemed like forever and then it finally stoped and he looked up to see who it had landed on. Erin. He sighed with relief because it was someone he knew and was comfortable around, but yet inside he was still nervous. Erin looked at him and smiled and then got up and walked over to the closet.

"Go on Kevin," Joe said giving him a wink.

Kevin just shrugged and went on.

"Well, at least im with someone I know." Erin said as Kevin closed the closet door.

"Yeah, at least neither of us ended up like Nick, poor him." Kevin siad.

"Yeah," Erin chuckled.

They just stood there staring at each other. And then without thinking Kevin put his hand on Erin's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. She froze there for a moment, her lips still on Kevins, chills going up her spine, but then she relaxed. She put her hands around Kevin's neck and kissed him back. She could feel Kevin smile as she did, and she felt his hands slide down to her waist. Kevin kissed her back lightly one last time before he broke the kiss.

"Erin, I am so sorry, I shouldnt of done that," Kevin said.

"No, no need to apologize." she smiled.

"What?" Kevin asked confused.

"Truth is, I have liked you for like ever. I didnt think that it would ever be possible because you are 3 1\2 years older than me."

"I have liked you for a long time to and I didnt think it would ever happen because you were always with Nick and I thought you liked him. And also the age difference scared me some too," Kevin stated.

"Well, now that we have opened up to each other," Erin laughed. "Whose to say that we cant try it now?"

"Are you seri-" Kevin was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Times up come on" someone yelled.

"Just a minute" Kevin yelled back. "Are you serious," he said looking at Erin. 

"I am, if you are" she smiled.

Kevin didnt know what to say so he just smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he opened the door. There was a couple of ohh's and ahh's when they walked out but they just ignored them.

"So how did it go?" Joe asked when Kevin sat down beside him.

"I'll tell you at home," Kevin smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"So come on tell me what happened?" Joe said nudging Kevin as they walked into their room.

Kevin looked around to see if Nick was in sight and then closed the door.

"So?? Are you going to tell me?" Joe asked.

"Clam down Mr. Impatient." Kevin laughed as he sat on the bed.

"Okay" Joe said.

"I...kis...no we kinda made out." Kevin said. 

"WHAT?" Joe yelled really loud.

"Joe shut up" Kevin said hitting his brother on the shoulder.

"Sorry, but did you really Kevin." Joe said with his eyes really big.

"Yeah, we did and it was really nice too. And we talked about it and she said that we could give it a shot" Kevin said smiling.

"Woah thats awesome, but what about Nick?"

"I dont know, she never said anything about liking him, so I guess that everything will be okay, or at least I hope it will" Kevin said getting a little bit worried.

"Bro, if you both like each other then Im sure it will work." Joe said.

"Yeah, okay, now can you please get out so I can call her," Kevin said.

"But its my room to-" He was interupted by Kevin.

"OUT" he yelled.

"Yes master" Joe laughed before leaving the room.

Kevin picked up his phone and dialed Erin's number.

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Hi uhmm is Erin there" Kevin said with a shaky voice.

"Yes, one moment"

"Hello?" 

"Hey Erin its me Kevin"

"Oh hey" Erin said with excitment in her voice.

"Erin, I really really like you and I want to date you but im not sure if everyone will approve of our relationship." Kevin said hesitantly. 

"Listen, I know your worried because of our age. And if your also worried because I am underage, as long as you dont do anything with me then we should be fine." she said.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but there is one person that I am worried about." Kevin said.

"Who?" Erin asked.

"Nick."

"What about Nick.?" Erin asked slightly confused.

"He is my brother and I love him to death, but if he likes you then I dont want to hurt him. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, listen, Ill come over and talk to him and see if he is okay with things and then if he is then we should be good." she stated. 

"Okay, Ill tell him that you are coming over." 

"Alright, be there in a few"

"Gosh Im so glad that that girl has all of that confidence, I guess thats why I like her so much" Kevin said outloud to himself


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin sat in his room after he hung up with Erin. He sat there thinking when he heard talking down stairs. He knew it was Erin so he just decided to stay in his room and let her and Nick talk.

"Hey" Nick said as he greeted Erin at the door.

"Hey, we need to talk" Erin said as she went to the talk.

"Okay," Nick said looking at her confused.

"I need to know if you have feelings for me, I know your my best friend but I just need to know" she said as she grabbes his hands.

"Uhmm, why did you just need to know all of a sudden" NIck asked. 

"Because, I like this guy and he likes me and he is afraid of what you might think if we went out and thats why I need to know if you like me or not."

"Erin, you know that I love you...but as a sister. Yeah there have been times when I have liked you but they were just little crushes,"

"Oh, well see here up in till lately I did like you like that," she laughed "But I realized that we were just good friends and when I found out this other guy liked me I was really happy."

"Well I know one way to settle this" Nick said.

"What is that?"

"We kiss" Nick simply stated.

"What?" Erin said in shock.

"We kiss, and if we both feel nothing, then fine, if we do, well then, I dont know but we will have to figure out something." he said.

"OKay," Erin said.

Nick leaned in and kissed Erin. Erin didnt want to feel stupid so she kissed him back. Little did they know but someone was watching them from the stairs. It was Kevin. He has just walked in when they started to kiss. IT made him so mad that he went back to his room.

"Did you feel anything?" Nick asked. 

"Uhmm No," Erin lied...sorta.

"Well me either, so then I guess you can go to this guy..whoever it was. Who was it?" he asked.

"Kevin" Erin said looking at him in the eyes.

"Oh" Nick said quietly


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, Nick what did you say oh?" Erin said.

"Nothing, its nothing okay." Nick said not looking at Erin.

"What is it Nick, you can talk to me about anything" Erin said as she took hold of him hand.

"Just for get it" he said as he jerked his hand away and ran up the stairs.

Erin sat there speechless as she watched her friend go up the stairs. She sat there for a few minutes and then went and knocked on Kevin's door.

"We need to talk" Kevin said as he opened the door.

"What about?" Erin said confused.

"Why did you kiss Nick, I saw you two downstairs" he said angerly.

'It was his idea to see if we felt anything" Erin said

"And did you?" Kevin asked.

"I didnt," she lied once again," but he seemed kind of confused.

"Oh yeah sure I bet your lying." Kevin said.

"Kevin, let me exp-" she said before Kevin interupted her.

"Just go home and think about this okay" Kevin said before shutting his door.

She stood there looking at Kevin's door almost in tears. She ran down the stairs and out of the house as fast as she could.

_oh my what I have I done. I need help. I need to call Deejae_ she thought to her self as she was walking home.


	12. Chapter 12

When Erin got to her house she quickly pulled out her cell and called Deejae. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Deejae its me Erin, I am im so much trouble right now"

"Why what did you do?" 

"OKay, you know how things with me and Kevin were, well I was talking to Nick and I asked him if he liked me and all this and we kissed to see if we felt anything adn DUH I felt something but I mean I wasnt going to tell him that and he said he didnt feel anything either and I told him about kevin and he seemed sad about it" Erin said catching her breath. "And Kevin saw me and Nick kiss and now he is mad at me."

"Oh wow, you are in trouble." Deejae said

"I know and I dont know what to do"

"Well, who do you like more?" Deejae.

"Thats the thing I dont know" Erin sighed. "Okay I have never told anyone this and you will be the first to know okay. I mean its kind of obvious but oh well."

"What is it," Deejae said.

"I am completely in love with Nick. I mean he has been my best friend for so long and I really like him. Kevin is really sweet too but I mean I dont know. "

"Talk to them, talk to Nick and see how he feels and then talk to Kevin. Im sure that everything will work out." Deejae said.

"Yeah I hope..thanks for listening." Erin said.

"No problem, Im always here" Deejae said.

"Well, im going to try to go talk to them..so I will call you, and Meredith later and fill you guys in" Erin said.

"All right, bye" Deejae said.

Erin hung up the phone and left out a deep breath before heading back over to the Jonas's


	13. Chapter 13

As Erin walked over to the Jonas' she thought about what she was going to say to Nick and Kevin and who she was going to talk to first. This was one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do in her life. She got to their front door and hesitated a little bit before knocking. 

"Hey Erin how are you?" Joe said as he opened the door.

'Im good, is Kevin home" Erin asked.

"Sure is, come on in" he said as he opened the door all the way. "He is in his room, so I guess just go ahead and go up there."

"Okay thanks" Erin replied.

knock knock

"What?" came Kevin's voice from in the room.

"Kevin its me Erin I need to talk to you"

"No"

"Kevin please" Erin said.

"Okay.." He said as he came over and opened the door.

"Listen Kevin, I like you I really do. You are so sweet and I would love to date you. When you kissed me at that party, it made me feel good because I knew someone liked me and then when we started talking about dating I was so happy. But then there is Nick." Erin said

"Here comes Nick into the story" Kevin said.

"He is my best friend and I really like him, and if he likes me then I want to give it a chance. I mean he is my age and we get along well. Im sorry Kevin. Do you understand?" Erin said.

"Yeah I guess I do. I mean I realize now i guess. I always liked you, you know but I guess things change" he laughed.

"hey man dont give up. Your so sweet and I really do like you but I want to see if I can give it a shot with Nick."

"I understand kiddo. Sorry for getting mad like that, I dont know what came over me." he said smiling.

"Its okay," Erin said giving him a hug. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah we cool" Kevin said in his gansta voice. "Now go talk to Nick." 

"Okay, thanks Kevin" Erin smiled as she walked out the door.

Erin walked downstairs to where Nick was. She was nervous because she was going to finally tell him that he like him.

_I hope everything works out. If not then..well I dont know really_ Erin laughed at the thought in her head.

"Hey Nick" Erin said as she sat beside him on the couch. "We need to talk"


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" he said looking at me.

"I dont really know how to say this." Erin sighed.

"Well then it must not really be important" Nick said as he got up off the couch.

"No" she said grabing his hand and pulling him back down on the couch. "It is important."

"Then what is it." Nick said.

"OKay you know the other day when we kissed and I said I didnt feel anything?"

"yeah..what about it" Nick said sorta confused.

"Well...I lied." Erin said.

"What?" Nick said confused once again. 

"Nick, I-I-..I love you is that okay?" Erin said 

"Okay, thats more than okay..thats like the best thing that I have ever heard" Nick said with excitement in his voice. "Because well, I love you too, I lied when we kissed to because I didnt know how you felt. But wait, what about Kevin?"

"I told him everything and he said he understood." Erin smiled. 

"Thats good, because I mean, I dont want to make my brother mad by taking his girl away from him." Nick siad raising opne eyebrow up.

"Are you saying..that"

"Well I mean I want you to be my girlfriend, but if you dont want to then I totaly understand" Nick said.

"No, no I do" Erin laughed.

"Well good because I want you to be" Nick said hugging her.

"Ahem" they heard from the stairs.

They turned their heads and saw Joe standing there and their faces turned red.

"Way to kill a moment Joe" Nick said.

"Hey thats what Im here for little bro" Joe said messing Nick's hair up as he walked by.

"Brothers" Nick said shaking his head at Erin.

"Want to go for a walk?" Erin asked.

"Love to" Nick smiled


	15. Chapter 15

"This is fun," Nick said as they were swinging in the park.

"Yeah sure is," Erin smiled.

Nick just smiled and looked at her.

"Like what you see?" she laughed.

"You know it," Nick replied.

"Well, if you want it, then you have to come get it" Erin said as she got off the swing and started running.

"Oh its on now" Nick said running after her.

They ran around the park for what seemed like ever when Nick finally caught her.

"You just had to catch me didnt you," Erin said sarcastically.

"Yes, I did" Nick said smiling.

"Its getting late, are you ready to go?" Erin said looking at her cell phone.

"Yeah come on," Nick said reaching his hand out. Erin took hold of it and they walked home hand in hand.

"Today was a really fun day. One of the best days of my life" Erin said as her and Nick walked up her driveway.

"Mine too" he smiled. 

"Well then I gue--" she couldnt get another word out before Nicks lips met hers. She smiled into the kiss and then kissed him back.

"Ill see you tomorrow" Nick said as he broke the kiss.

"Okay, bye" Erin smiled.

"I love you," Nick said.

"I love you more" Erin smiled as she went into the house. Now she had to call Deejae and Mer and tell them all about her day.


End file.
